


just a little warmth

by liese_l



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, i cant believe i wrote american founding father porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liese_l/pseuds/liese_l
Summary: "He has to take a moment to absorb the scene in front of him. Both Alex and John are naked, lying on top of the sheets. Alex has John pinned underneath him. John’s clinging to him like a needy octopus, skin glistening with sweat, his face flushed. Alex is running a hand through his unruly curls shushing him softly, pressing kisses to his face. The other hand is buried between John’s legs, thrusting gently."





	just a little warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted fic in so long, and I decide to come back with porn of American Founding Fathers. This is where I am in my life, I guess.  
> This is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Corrections to grammar, syntax etc. and concrit are welcome! Please enjoy!

Lafayette’s just stepping out of the warmth of his office building and into D.C.’s brisk autumn air when his phone chimes and buzzes in his pocket. He would ignore it until he reached the safety of his car, but it’s the frenetic sound of Alex’s text alert, and so he immediately fishes it out of his pocket. 

> Alex (17:43): Laf, when are you gonna be home?

> Me (17:43): I am just leaving the office now. By 6:30, I hope. Iseverything all right?

The three little bubbles bounce at the bottom of the screen for long enough that Lafayette pockets his phone and keeps walking across the grey-tiled plaza to where his chauffeur is waiting. It chimes again as he greets his driver with a, “Good evening,” and slides into the back seat.

> Alex (17:45): John’s gone fully into heat. it’s bad. i’m keeping him calm as best i can. i came home during my lunch break to check on him and he was just starting to go into it. i’ve never seen him go from pre-heat to full on heat so fast. i took the rest of the afternoon off. Laf, bro, let me tell you i’m so glad i did. he can barely string a sentence together he’s so far gone
> 
> Alex (17:46): he’s crying. i hate it when John cries, Laf. get home soon please. i’ve never seen him this bad before

_Well. Shit_. 

Alex and John had already been a… _thing_ before they’d met Lafayette. He’d courted them for months before they’d finally decided he was worthy of them. He suspected the fact that he didn’t treat them any differently than he would another alpha or a beta had something to do with it. When the three of them dissolved into angry, heated arguments about some or other political thing, or even just, “Who the fuck drank the last of my orange juice, I swear to God,”, the omegas could scream at him all they liked and he never once used his alpha voice or scent to subdue them. Not that it never occurred to him (he would be lying if he pretended to be a better man than that), it was just that it seemed like the avenue only an asshole would take.

(If he spends too much time thinking about how, “Doesn’t use his biology to be a total dick,” makes him a decent person, he either wants to get drunk or fight someone, so he doesn’t do it all that much.)

And there was also, apparently, the fact that he was, as Alex tactfully put it, “Really fucking hot in his suits and fancy scarves.”

Anyway. The point is, if something was wrong or even just off with John’s heat, Alex would be the one to know. Lafayette knew it was likely just a normal hormonal fluctuation, but that didn’t stop him from worrying at his lip and compulsively checking his phone for the entire car ride home.

> Me (17:46): I’ll tell my driver to drive as fast as he can. Tell our dear Laurens I’ll be home soon.
> 
> Alex (17:47): i did and he’s crying even harder now i fucked up
> 
> Me (17:47): You’re doing fine, baby, mon cher. He’s in pain right now, and you’re doing your best to help him. I’ll be home as quickly as I can.

If Alex thought that Lafayette was being as condescending as he felt like he was being, he didn’t say anything. 

> Alex (17:48): thank you thank you ok i’m gonna go back to lying on top of him now. get your ass home toute suite
> 
> Me (17:48): Oui, mon chaton

—

 

Lafayette holds his breath as he steps into their apartment. He waits until the door is closed and locked behind him before he allows himself a shallow gasp of air. The scent immediately makes his knees buckle. 

It takes every ounce of his self-control not to let out a growl. The air is thick with the scent of heat, all John. The tart sweetness of a crisp apple, the earthy crunch of dewey grass on a cold morning, cinnamon and red wine and aniseed. He feels his cock begin to fill out.

With shaking hands he removes his jacket and scarf, hangs them on the coatrack and leaves his shoes and bag by the door.

He steps quietly and deliberately down the hallway, towards the bedroom, his socked feet muffling his footsteps.

But he knows the moment his scent reaches John. There’s a high-pitched whine that makes his cock throb, and then a choked-off shout of, “Alpha!”

And then, “Gilbert du Motier-Lafayette, if you don’t fucking get down here right now I swear to God I will invite Burr over for dinner and make you cook one of your fancy French bullshit dishes for that asshole, and you will fucking _enjoy it_.”

Lafayette can’t help but let out a snort, and Alex huffs loudly, and John lets out a sob, and that’s all he needs to stop trying to keep his shit together. He bolts for the bedroom.

 

If the scent permeating the apartment is strong, then the wave that hits him when he opens the bedroom door is nearly overpowering. The air is so thick with it he’s sure he could cut it with a knife. The heady scent of John’s heat is mingled with the subtler scent of turned-on-Alex. A citrus-y, spicy undertone to John’s sweet tartness. Another whine of, “Alpha!” snaps him out of his reverie, and he finally steps into the room.

He has to take a moment to absorb the scene in front of him. Both Alex and John are naked, lying on top of the sheets. Alex has John pinned underneath him. John’s clinging to him like a needy octopus, skin glistening with sweat, his face flushed. Alex is running a hand through his unruly curls shushing him softly, pressing kisses to his face. The other hand is buried between John’s legs, thrusting gently.

Lafayette steps towards the bed. On closer inspection, he can see that John eyes are puffy and red, his face dirty with tear-tracks and what Lafayette suspects to be slick from Alex not wiping his hands between fingering him and stroking his cheek. He should probably be ashamed of how achingly aroused the sight of John all desperate and lost-looking gets him, but John makes a sound like a wounded animal and he can’t find it in him to care.

Alex carefully disentangles himself from John, twisting his hand out of John’s hole with a wet sound (and _God_ , he had his _entire hand_ in there) and rolling off to the side. John whimpers and Alex shushes him again, takes his hand and presses kisses to the knuckles.

“It’s okay John, baby, shh, alpha’s here now. He’ll take care of you now. It’s okay, shh.”

John whimpers, “Alpha, alpha,” in response, gazing up at Lafayette with a horribly pained expression that makes him shudder. 

Lafayette takes off his clothes as quickly as he can without damaging them, a feat made all the more difficult by John’s continuous little hiccuping sobs of, “Alpha, alpha, please.”

 

He kicks his briefs to the side and has to stop himself from pouncing onto the bed. He only just remembers to fish a condom out of the bedside table’s drawer.

He climbs carefully over John, who arches up at him and moans. Lafayette lets himself growl then, the sound deep and possessive, rumbling in his chest. John immediately goes boneless beneath him, spreading his legs and baring his neck. Alex whimpers and buries his face against John’s shoulder.

“Mon coeur, mon chaton, you’ve been so patient, baby, so good,” Lafayette murmurs, dropping his weight down onto John. He noses at his neck, lets John’s heat-scent intoxicate him. John tilts his head to do the same to Lafayette, moans at his alpha’s answering scent of arousal.

Lafayette reaches a hand between John’s legs, doesn’t waste any time sinking his fingers into his hole. It’s hot, slick and open, and John makes a strangled noise. Lafayette hums in approval. “So slick and open for me. Did our Alexander stretch you out? Keep you nice and wet for me?”

Both men moan at that. Lafayette can see Alex clinging to John’s arm, his knuckles white, his breathing ragged.

Lafayette ignores Alex for now. He pulls his fingers from John’s hole and coats his cock with John’s slick, before tearing open the condom packet and rolling it on. 

He hitches John up by his hips. He gasps and lifts his legs, wraps them around Lafayette’s waist as Lafayette fists his cock in one hand and slowly pushes his cock against John’s hole. There’s barely any resistance, and John lets out a long, loud groan as Lafayette sinks into him slowly and smoothly. He sees Alex fucking into his hand out of the corner of his eye.

He stills for a moment, watches as John shudders beneath him. He’s so hot around him, so soft and wet and open, squeezing around his cock so sweetly. Lafayette moans and thrusts forward. John’s breath hitches.

“Please, alpha, please,” he whines, bucking his hips up. “Fuck me, fuck me, please.”

“Shh, minou, I will,” Lafayette murmurs. He digs his fingers into John’s hips and pulls out nearly all the way, before slamming back in. John _howls_. Alex gasps, bites at John’s shoulder. Lafayette feels the sudden, intoxicating rush that comes from having his two omega mates underneath him, mewling and smelling so sweet. He can feel it pushing him into a rut, but he holds it back, wants to keep control for just a bit longer.

He buries his face against John neck and scrapes his teeth across his scent gland, listens to the broken sound John makes. He pulls out again, snaps his hips forward, and bites down. John wails, clenches around him, and comes. He shakes and sobs and Lafayette fucks him through it and past it, losing himself to sensation. He can feel John’s heels digging into his back, his nails scraping across his shoulder blades, the sound of his cries, the scent of both his omegas. He hears Alex groan as he jerks himself off to the sight of his mates fucking.

“Alex,” Lafayette rasps as he releases John’s neck. He pushes himself up onto his hands. “Touch him.” 

Both omegas whine as Alex grasps John’s cock, pumps them both in tandem while Lafayette fucks John, fast and brutal. It only takes few more thrusts before John is coming again with a pained groan, spurting all over Alex’s hand. 

Lafayette grabs Alex’s wrist and pulls it up to his mouth, laps his tongue over Alex’s fingers, licks up John’s release. 

Alex moans, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” and then he’s coming too, shuddering against John’s side and gazing up at Lafayette with hooded eyes.

His omegas taken care of, Lafayette lets the rut take hold. Everything blurs away into sensation and heat. He hears John scream and Alex pant. Feels John clench as he comes _again._ Feels John tighten around him as his knot swells, feels it get harder and harder to thrust back into him. Feels his knot catch on John’s rim until he knows that this is his last thrust before they’re locked together. Distantly, he hears himself babbling in French, telling John that he’s so good, so perfect, that he’s going to be so good and take his knot…

And then he pushes his knot inside John, hears John cry out, feels him convulse around him. His eyes focus enough that he sees John’s crying again, fat tears rolling down his flushed face, his stomach sticky with slick and come. He looks so wrecked, so beautiful, so _perfect._

And then Lafayette’s coming with a groan, blood rushing in his ears and whiting out everything except the waves of pleasure, and the feeling of his omega holding him tight.

 

—

 

He comes to flopped on top of John, his knot still swollen inside him. There’s a blanket draped over the both of them, and he can see two bottles of Gatorade sitting on the bedside table. He turns his head and there’s Alex, propped up on a pile of pillows, wearing a pair of boxers and typing rapidly on his laptop.

Lafayette tries to speak, but all he manages is a croaky, “Muh.”

Alex blinks down at him and smiles warmly. “Welcome back.”

Lafayette clears his throat and tries again. “I passed out.”

“Yep, you sure did. So did John. Don’t worry, he can still breathe, I checked. You didn’t crush him. Also, you might wanna drink some Gatorade. John is _definitely_ going to want to drink some Gatorade. I feel dehydrated just _looking_ at him.”

Lafayette tries to push himself up enough to reach for one of the brightly coloured bottles, but John makes a pitiful sound that has Lafayette dropping back down on top of him. John winds his arms around Lafayette’s shoulders and makes a contented snuffling sound. Alex snorts.

“Sh’up,” John mumbles into Lafayette’s neck.

“Have you finally decided to join us?” Alex asks much too smugly.

“Y’ try being in the worst motherfucking heat of your life all day without an alpha, y’ lil’ shit.” John turns and cracks one blood-shot eye open to squint at Alex. Alex meets his gaze with a shit-eating grin.

“Vous êtes terribles,” Lafayette mutters, pressing a kiss to John’s forehead.

They lay like that, all soft and contented. Lafayette manages to coax Alex into putting his laptop down to cuddle with them. He nestles against John and strokes his hair, lets John and Lafayette kiss him lazily, until Lafayette’s knot deflates enough that he can pull out.

 

They drink their Gatorade and Lafayette whacks a frozen lasagne in the oven while Alex and John stay curled up together on the bed, being sickeningly sweet. He joins them again with a warm washcloth for John, who’s pliant and lazy in his fucked-out state. He doesn’t know how long it’ll be until the next wave of his heat, but for the time being, he’s happy to lie there, him and Alex crowded around John. He closes his eyes with his face buried against the back of John’s neck, and lets himself finally relax as he smells their contented scents mixing with the aroma of cooking food. 

It smells like safety, and warmth, and home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mess for correcting my French!
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
